Hookfang (2023 DreamWorks Character)
Hookfang is the Monstrous Nightmare belonging to Twilight Sparkle in both the film and the television series. His name was first revealed in My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film). My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Hookfang and the others are captured by Dramon and the Demonies for many years ago. My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Biography Hookfang (2023 DreamWorks Character)/Biography Physical Appearance Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare. In the movie he is 61 feet long with a 68 foot wingspan. According to Twilight Sparkle, Hookfang weighs around 5,000 pounds but this might be a lie he used in order to impress Starlight Glimmer. Hookfang is a perfect example of a typical Monstrous Nightmare. He has large shiny grayish-black horns that curve slightly outwards on the edge. He has bright red scales with darker spots scattered around. His underside is a light tan, and he has yellowish orange eyes like most other dragons. His color scheme is fairly common in the movie, and Twilight Sparkle has even mistaken other Nightmares for him. Hookfang's horns lack extra antlers coming off of them, which does help to distinguish him from other Monstrous Nightmares seen in the film. He seems to be fully grown, and no Nightmares have yet been seen that are notably larger than him, except the Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare and possible extremely large Monstrous Nightmare that was seen Helheim's Gate as the size was bigger then Princess Celestia ships. Also in the tv series and movie he seems to be the only Monstrous Nightmare who has crests on his neck. Relationships Twilight Sparkle : Main article: Twilight Sparkle and Hookfang's Relationship Hookfang and Twilight Sparkle bonded with one another, before they went to fight Dramon. Even though they seem very cold and harsh towards one another, with Twilight Sparkle often trying too hard to enforce his authority and Hookfang sometimes ignoring Twilight Sparkle's commands, they care deeply about one another, as they were both willing to sacrifice their lives for one another. When Twilight Sparkle risked his life trying to acquire a Fireworm to save Hookfang's life and Hookfang in return being willing to sacrifice the Fireworm when the mother Fireworm tried to attack Twilight Sparkle to get it back. They are very in sync, both being very proud, stubborn and rude. Despite his loyalty towards Fluttershy, he didn't want to be buried alive with him. (Although this could also be because he knew Fluttershy wasn't really going to die). Hookfang was really upset and looked devastated when he thought that the Screaming Death killed her. Twilight Sparkle, seeing that Hookfang was always with Firelina, thought it would be best to release him. Though it was a misunderstanding, Twilight Sparkle was willing to give the best for Hookfang, if it made him happy. Hookfang's disobedience may be due to Twilight Sparkle's enormous ego and Twilight Sparkle not giving him the proper respect. Twilight Sparkle and Hookfang have more of a cowboy-horse relationship. As, unlike Fluttershy and Toothless or Pinkie Pie and Meatlug, etc, Twilight Sparkle and Hookfang don't talk and play together, like the other dragon riders do. Hookfang likes to tease Twilight Sparkle and laugh when Rainbow Dash makes jokes about Sparkles. Even though they don't show much respect for each other, they are still best of friends and Hookfang protects his trainer. Fluttershy After Hookfang and the others was rescued by The Mane 6 and Toothless. Despite this rocky start, Hookfang easily allowed Fluttershy trying to harm him shortly and Fluttershy introduces him to Twilight Sparkle, helping them bond. Hookfang even shown concern that Fluttershy was alive from Dramon. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash first met Hookfang in the Demon, where she tried to save Spike from the Demonies. Rainbow Dash then temporarily switched dragons with Twilight Sparkle. Even though she doesn't like it at first, she is quickly impressed by his fire breathing and strength. Astrid even discovered the hidden ability of 'Wing Blast'. She became very fond of Hookfang, to the point where she wanted to feed him breakfast behind Twilight Sparkle's back. Toothless From the moment he met Toothless, the two have been friends. The Mane 6 and Toothless saved Hookfang in the Demon Castle, and later worked together with him in order to defeat Dramon. In several episodes, they were shown to be friends. About 5 years later, Hookfang shows his respects to Toothless when Toothless establishes himself as the new Alpha dragon after defeating Dramon. Barf and Belch Hookfang and Barf and Belch have shown to be fighting one another in several episodes, for various reasons. As shown to be fighting at each other for various reasons they could have bit of the same relationships with their owners. Spike After the event in the Demon Castle, Spike was the one getting captured by the Demonies leading Hookfang rescued by the Mane 6 and Toothless.("My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)") He was also the one who managed to cure Hookfang's toothache, and he has been seen riding Hookfang temporarily. ("Ponies Are Back In Town") Princess Celestia Princess Celestia was the reason Hookfang was rescued during the Demon Fight, because he startled the Nightmare Princess Celestia briefly rode him, before she burned said Pony's rear. Princess Celestia also calmed Hookfang down after he returned to Berk without Twilight Sparkle. Shining Armor Seeing how Shining Armor treats Hookfang and Twilight Sparkle, its safe to imply Hookfang has a dislike towards Shining Armor. He was shown to comfort Twilight Sparkle, after Shining Armor had made her upset at the Equestria Games. Later, Shining Armor revealed he thought of Dragons as simple weapons, comparing Hookfang to a sword that can be easily replaced. Hookfang had shown to let Shining Armor ride on him showing they might be able to have respectful relationship over the years. Meatlug Hookfang is bit like his rider for teasing Pinkie Pie. As he shown to be bit of bully to her for hitting with his wing for great distance showing no concern to her at all and even grin at her for getting the sheep from her rider using his tail whip on her. Hookfang had help her to be trained to become fierce and stronger dragon with their owners as well. Pinkie Pie Hookfang doesn't shown to interact with him at all. But he frightened Pinkie Pie and her dragon by using her shadow when she was behind Applejack and Rarity as they were using their shadows to scare them. Hookfang obey his orders when he misunderstood that he was ordering those orders for Meatlug. Also he was given comfort by Pinkie Pie when he was on Fireworm Island.("Fireworm Sized") Nutty Silly Nutty Silly briefly became Hookfang's rider, when Twilight Sparkle thought he was going to die and chose Nutty Silly to be his successor. Hookfang even help out with Nutty Silly to get on his neck when he fall off. However, when Twilight Sparkle found out he wasn't going to die, Nutty Silly got kicked out of the Academy, which lead to Gustav meeting and training Fanghook. Fanghook One could argue Fanghook's and Hookfang's relationship is a bit like Twilight Sparkle's and Nutty Silly's. Hookfang seemed to have certain distrust and disdain for Fanghook, scaring him away once by roaring, most likely for dominance of being larger or having more experience with ponies, like most animals do today. But that changed in the skirmish of Discord, when the two worked together. Firelina Hookfang answered her distress call; at first, he had to try very hard to get to her cave because Twilight Sparkle interfered him as she was trying her best to make him stay and protect her eggs. Hookfang broke out of his cage when Twilight Sparkle locked him in, and he arrived at the cave and was protective over Firelina as he flung away the eel Twilight Sparkle gave to her to try to ward her off. In addition, Hookfang fought off the Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare and asserted his dominance over the intruder. Rarity Hookfang let her ride on him when Twilight Sparkle made Applejack truly believed he was becoming into a Lycanwing. Next day, Rarity was riding on Hookfang, she was with Twilight Sparkle as well making Hookfang fly too fast to stop for perfect landing causing him to land on the ground to get injured. Which made Hookfang dislike her by growling at her.("When Fluttershy Wishes Upon A Star") Later when Hookfang saves Rarity when Applejack saves Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle was getting along more with Applejack and Barf & Belch shows their amazing abilities to do together that made Hookfang upset showing to agreed with Rarity that they should switch dragons.("This Is A Flightmare") Starlight Glimmer Hookfang has been seen to like Starlight Glimmer since she even called Hookfang the most impressive dragon.("Starlight, Starbright") Fireworm Queen Hookfang have shown to have good bond with the Queen as she saved his life. As Hookfang proven to be most trustful ally for the Queen as he was willing to do everything he can to help to protect the nest of the Fireworms.("Fireworm Sized") Abilities & Skills From hard training with Twilight Sparkle, some of Hookfang's abilities have become better than those of a regular Monstrous Nightmare, becoming a perfect dragon warrior for Twilight Sparkle. * Strength: Hookfang is shown to be a very powerful dragon. Hookfang has never shown any sign of struggle of lifting up any heavy objects in the air. He has shown to be carrying Ponies, such as the Mane 6, plus with an axe, on his neck with an extra weight of Twilight Sparkle with saddle without any sign of struggle. Pinkie Pie can even stand on Hookfang's neck with Twilight Sparkle sitting on it as well. He has also been able to wrestle with Demoney and been able to throw the Demony away with his mouth. Hookfang have also proven to be very strong to lift up Fireworm Queen without any struggle at all. * Wing Blast: Hookfang's wings are strong enough to blast a full grown Hideous Zippleback, blow away Barf's gas, Smothering Smokebreath veil of smoke, or move a pair of trees a very far distance. Hookfang was able to combine this hidden ability and his flamethrower in order to create a more powerful attack. * Swimming: Hookfang appears to be a great swimmer. When swimming, he somewhat resembles an alligator, with his tail and body on top of the surface. Hookfang has shown he can swim in a high speed. He probably could have stayed underwater longer, if he wasn't burdened by Twilight Sparkle. He used this ability to help the fishers Swirly Star and Luxo Ball ("Welcome To Dragon Academy"). * Speed: Hookfang is a very fast flier. He shown to able to keep up with Toothless at the Equestria race, though ultimately not as fast as the Night Fury. Snotlout had stated that Hookfang's speed doesn't match up to Stormfly's speed, and he believes that Rainbow Dash's dragon is extremely fast, however this is because of Stormfly's chicken diet which enables Stormfly to surpass Hookfang in terms of speed. He has shown that he is also relatively fast when running and swimming ("Welcome To Dragon Academy"). * Acrobatics: Hookfang has proven several times to be very flexible and agile. He is able to make turns by spinning in the air in the Equestria games ("Equestria Games"). He is also agile as he dodged many of the attacks from the Skrill, but Snotlout was hit many times. Hookfang was able to perform dodging maneuvers, hitting Spike's catapults in the process. * Endurance and Stamina: Hookfang has shown to have amazing stamina and endurance even before being tamed by Fluttershy and training hard with Twilight Sparkle. In the Demon castle after he was rescued by the Mane 6 and Toothless. ("My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)") He also recovered fairly quickly several times, such as when he was stun by the Screaming Death's sonic shriek ("Let It Scream"), slam by Screaming Death, able to endure Meatlug tackle or fell into Mildew's house from diving full speed ("We Love Dragons") to save his rider from harm. He was able to get back up from being thrown by a Titan Monstrous Nightmare, and later defeat it ("Double Nightmare"). * Intelligence: Hookfang has proven to be quite intelligent as he could outsmart Snotlout when he was being mistreated. He had figured ways to defeat the Cavern Crasher by destroying large rock pillars to crush the dragon and then combining his firepower which had succeeded by drying off the mucus on the Cavern Crasher ("Cavern Crashed"). Personality Like his rider, he is somewhat of a bully and highly aggressive. Though Hookfang and Twilight Sparkle's relationship may look uncaring and cold at first sight, they had proved to be very close to one another. Though Hookfang often bullies Snotlout by disobeying him or attacking him, he has been seen caring for Twilight Sparkle as few examples are when Shining Armor scolded Twilight Sparkle. Hookfang tried to comfort Twilight Sparkle, but said Ponies wasn't thankful for that. When Hookfang was willing to sacrifice his own life for the cure to his illness for Twilight Sparkle's life, or when he saved him from the Whispering Deaths and Speed Stingers. Twilight Sparkle once said the last face he wanted to see besides his own face was Hookfang's face, though Hookfang himself didn't seem very thankful for this in fact he took a snap at his rider and entered the emergency bunker without him. He was shown to be upset when he thought the Screaming Death had killed Fluttershy, but gave Discord a lift to Equestria for showing his gratitude, because the friend of the Mane 6 saved Fluttershy's life. ("Curse Of The Chaos"). Hookfang and his rider are very in sync when it come's to personality. Both have shown to be proud, reckless, slightly selfish, incredibly stubborn, don't respect authority and pick fights for the heck of it. Much like Twilight Sparkle always teases some of the other ponies (Mostly Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) Hookfang is shown to pick up fights with other dragons, such as Toothless, Barf and Belch, Fanghook, and Stormfly. The reason for Stormfly was because both of them were influenced by the Dragon Root.("The Incredible Switching Dragons"). They both have a rivalry with Fluttershy and Toothless. ("Equestria Games") For Meatlug he had shown to wing flap her by accident and tail whip her as well in the second film but not showing any sign that he cared. With Fanghook shown to dislike to him for being wild dragon but was able to help him to save Fluttershy from Dagger. Hookfang loves having his head rubbed, according to Twilight Sparkle. He even shown to be mostly mischievous as he enjoys biting his rider or use his fire on him to get back on as his amusement that he even teases him during flight as diving full speed to scare his owner. Trivia * Hookfang has a habit of letting his tongue dangle from his mouth. * While disobedient to Twilight Sparkle, Hookfang is more gentle to the other Ponies like Hiccup and Princess Celestia. He will even listen to Pinkie Pie's commands ("Ironed Gronckle"). * Like Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, Hookfang has a rivalry with Toothless (though it is more downplayed and implied) ("Equestria Games"). * Hookfang does not have tines on his horns which indicates that he is still young or the tines have gone because he's an old Nightmare (or the tines could be a production goof or he might simply not have any, and it's just a random trait for his species). But instead of getting tines, he has barbells on his chin (My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)). * He may also have adopted Twilight Sparkle's dislike of authority. * The way Twilight Sparkle rides Hookfang is in a similar fashion to riding a chopper motorcycle. * According to the comics, Hookfang's favorite food is live rats. * Hookfang was possibly the first Monstrous Nightmare to ever been rescued from the Demon Castle. ** Since Monstrous Nightmare are used in the Demon Castle for Ponies to become into their ponyhood (My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film)). * Hookfang was the first of the dragons to have an unofficial replacement trainer ("This Is A Flightmare"). * Hookfang was able to defeat a Titan Monstrous Nightmare with the help of his rider ("Double Nightmare"). * Hookfang is the second dragon to touch eel, in order to protect the female Monstrous Nightmare ("Double Nightmare"). * As stated by Snotlout in "Night Of The Terrors", Hookfang doesn't like flowers. Appearances Film My Little Pony: The Movie (2023 Film) Television My Little Pony (2025 TV Series) My Little Pony: The New Chapter Short Films My Little Pony: Book Of Dragons My Little Pony: Dawn Of The Mane 6 My Little Pony: Legend Of The Night Fury My Little Pony: A Dragon Story My Little Pony: Dungeons And Dragons My Little Pony: Hula Mare at Heart My Little Pony: A Flower Luau Television Films My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2024 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2025 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2026 Television Film) My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree (2027 Television Film) Holiday Specials My Little Pony: Halloween Adventure My Little Pony: It's A Pony Kind Of Christmas Bonus Features Training Dragons with Fluttershy Reading Stories with Twilight Sparkle Making Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie Working The Farm with Applejack Flying To The Sky with Rainbow Dash Making Dresses with Rarity Hula Dancing with Rarity, Tiki Talulah and Hibee Crossover Special My Little Pony: Dragon Riders In Equestria Dragons: Ponies At Berk Games My Little Pony (2023 Video Game) My Little Pony: Dance Dance Revolution My Little Pony: Wild Skies DreamWorks: Race To The Dream My Little Pony: Rise Of Equestria My Little Pony: School Of Dragons My Little Pony: Tap Dragon Drop Comics Graphic Novels Gallery Hookfang/Gallery References External Link Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:My Little Pony Category:Hookfang Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Alive Characters Category:Alive Category:Dreamworks characters Category:DreamWorks Category:Main Characters